The Sparrow Sings
by Graywhisper
Summary: After the failure with the Lake Clans, the Dark Forest has turned around and tried to sink its claws into unsuspecting SkyClan. A special litter of kits is born at this perilous time. A prophecy tells of a kit meant to save the Clan, and of one meant to destroy it. Follow Sparrowkit and Mistykit as they strive to discover themselves and save or destroy SkyClan. A co write with EH.


**Hello friends! So I'm finally posting the Allegiances and Prologue of this new co write with Erin Hunteress! Chapter one should be out sometime this week, as I've almost finished writing it. **

**Written by- Erin Hunteress**

Skyclan Allegiances

Old Leader: Twostar- light brown tom with white dash on chest (Warrior name: Twowhiskers)

New Leader: Darkstar- gray tom with long fur and blue eyes (pretend father of Ambersong's kits)

Deputy: Cobrafang- very dark brown tom with sharp fangs (Mate: Tawnyfire)

Med Cat: Rabbitfoot- light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Liontail- reddish-ginger tom with large blue eyes (Ambersong's brother)

Hiddenclaw- swift, black tom

Wildsplash- orange tom with black and white spots on legs and tail (brother of Cardinalwing)

Cardinalwing- ginger tom with a black tail-tip (brother of Wildsplash, Mate: Silverflight)

Crystalpelt- white she-cat with pale gray flecks (Mate Forestblaze, Kits: Nightpaw, Echopaw)

Forestblaze- light brown tabby tom (Mate: Crystalpelt, Kits: Nightpaw, Echopaw)

Petalstorm- cream and brown she-cat (Mate: Hawkclaw, Kits: Cavepaw, Hollowpaw)

Hawkclaw- large black tom with a white tail (Mate: Petalstorm, Kits: Cavepaw, Hollowpaw)

Adderpelt- black and white tom (Brother: Hawkclaw)

Flamestripe- ginger tom with darker stripes

Wolfpelt- dark gray and white tom

Bramblewhisker- very pale ginger tabby tom

Breezeshine- silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes (Mate: Cloudshadow

Cloudshadow- black tom (Mate: Breezeshine

Featherheart- light gray tabby she-cat

Nightsong- gray she-cat with black spots  
Apprentices:

Cavepaw - black tom with gray specks

Hollowpaw - black tom with ginger flecks

Echopaw - silvery white she-cat

Nightpaw - sandy-gray tom with black paws

Queens:

Tawnyfire- tortishell she-cat (Kits: Dawnkit - black she-kit with dark cream under-belly, Yarrowkit (Yarrowtail)- brown tom with cream specks on tail, and Greenkit- ginger tom with black stripes

Silverflight- blue-gray she-cat (Kits: Emberkit- black tom, and Leafkit- mottled gray-brown she-kit)

Ambersong- golden tabby she-cat (Kits: Mistykit- gray she-kit with silky fur and bright blue eyes, Scarkit- black tom with very sharp claws, Frostkit- fluffy brown and white she-cat, Mintkit- white she-kit with black spots and chest, and Sparrowkit- golden she-kit with black stripes and tail-tip)

Elders:

Snakestripe- mottled brown tom

Skyberry- silvery-blue she-cat

Nightsnow- black and white tom

Cats outside of Clan:

Storm- black tom; loner

Mole- brown and white tom; loner

Liza- fluffy tortishell and white she-cat; kittypet

Carly- silvery-gray tabby she-cat; kittypet

Ambersong looked down at her kits. All five of them were perfect! The mother licked one on the head. She was a golden she-kit with black stripes and tail-tip. "What will be their names?" asked Rabbitfoot. The light gray tabby tom was Skyclan's Medicine Cat.

The golden tabby she-cat looked down at a gray she-kit with silky fur. "This one will be Mistykit." Rabbitfoot looked down at the kit. "May I ask why?" The new queen stared up at him. "Her fur just reminds me of mist, is all." The Medicine Cat looked back up at the mother. "Of course. Sorry for asking. They are your kits after all."

The she-cat was silent for a moment before looking back down at her kits. "This one will be known as Stormkit." She said this while looking down at a black tom. In her mind, the new mother thought of the kits' father; Storm. He was a muscular black tom, with deep blue eyes. Though the kits would have to grow up without knowing who their father real father was, for the tom was a loner who wanted nothing to do with the clans. This kit being her only son, she would name him after the tom.

"OW!" Rabbitfoot jumped up from where he was sitting. "What's wrong?!" Ambersong acted as if nothing happened. "Nothing. The kit just scratched me." Rabbitfoot ran over to find a scratch on her belly. "Oh my. That kit has some claws. If he was only a bit bigger, that wound you have there would be a scar." Ambersong's eyes widened before she glanced back down at her only son. "Then his name will be Scarkit." Rabbitfoot was still standing over her. What a nosey tom! I don't want him in here, really. But if something goes wrong, I will need him in here with me.

The golden she-cat sighed aloud before turning her head toward a fluffy brown and white she-kit. "Frostkit." Rabbitfoot rested his tail on the kit. "Why? It is New-leaf, not Leaf-bare." Ambersong tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, or hiss at him. Why must he ask a tired Queen why she names her kits these things? Knowing it would be rude to ignore his question, the Queen forced herself to answer. Because she reminds me of my mother, Snowtail. That is why, she thought in her head, but wouldn't tell him. Instead, she would give him the other half of the reason. "Because her fur reminds me of the frost melting; turning Leaf-bare to New-leaf. That is why. Anymore questions?"

Ambersong could not hide her annoyance in her words. Rabbitfoot flattened his ears, but said nothing more. "Oh, and this one shall be known as Mintkit!" Rabbitfoot opened his mouth to say something when Ambersong beat him to it, "Because I wanted to name one after an herb, for if we had no Medicine Cat, most of us would be dead. It suits her anyway." The mother then touched her muzzle to a white she-kit with black spots and chest.  
"And the last?" Rabbitfoot stared at the golden one with black stripes. "She will be… Sparrowkit." The tom tilted his head slightly. "Sparrow is my favorite prey." purred Ambersong. "Alright, then. Sleep well. Are you sure you don't want me to get Darkstar?" The Queen's ears perked up at his name. She had told the clan that the leader was the father of her kits.

"No, thank you. I just want to lay here with my new kits, alone." Rabbitfoot nodded before leaving the Nursery. Ambersong stared down at them all. "My precious little kits." she whispered. "Have sweet dreams, my little ones." The she-cat then closed her green eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

~***~  
A dark gray tom was standing in front of Ambersong's sleeping form. No cat could see him, for he was of Starclan. Others would walk right through him; not even knowing he was there.

"Skywatcher." The tom turned toward a brown and cream she-cat. "You came, Leafstar." The she-cat nodded. "Why do you bring me here?" Skywatcher motioned toward the litter of kits in front of him. Leafstar saw, and looked down toward the kits. "What about them?"  
Skywatcher's eyes grew dark. "The Dark Forest lost against the clans by the lake, but they have not given up. They shall attack Skyclan, and gain more cats. Once this victory is won, they shall train once more, to go, and try to defeat the others again." Leafstar flicked an ear; her amber eyes wider. "What do these kits have to do with that?"

Skywatcher was silent for a moment. Then he made a face, and an odd sound escaped his muzzle. '"Skywatcher…" Leafstar moved toward the tom. Then the Starclan cat turned toward her; eyes shining bright like stars.

_"The darkness will come to destroy all,_

_covering the light,_

_they will stand tall._

_The mist will conquer,_

_and take control._

_Unless the sparrow sings,_

_helped by the mole._

_The forest will be saved,_

_and shine bright once more._

_The dark will fall,_

_and lose the war."_

Once finished, Skywatcher was back to normal. The tom shook his head, as if it were nothing, and walked toward the kits. "One is bad, one is good. We must be careful, and watch over both." Leafstar stood beside him. "Which is which?" she asked. SKywatcher continued to gaze at the kits. "I'm not sure. I have told you all that I know." Leafstar lashed her tail. "Well, that doesn't tell us much, now does it?"

Skywatcher hissed at her. "I don't know all, you know! Be lucky we at least have a way to win against the Dark Forest. That we have a clue to what it is; a hint to who it is!" The tom started to fade. "Come. We are done here." He then shimmered, and was gone.  
Leafstar turned back to the sleeping kits. "Please, show yourself soon." Then she was gone.

**So, how'd you like it? Again, I'm sorry about how long it took to update this. I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 1 should be out soon enough. :D**


End file.
